ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Muskar2
PLEASE NOTICE First and foremost, welcome to my talk page. You're free to leave me a message at any time. Although: Since I've become an admin of this wiki I've started receiving a lot more messages. So, I would appreciate it if you took the time to add a headline to the topic you want to talk about, and remember to add your signature after your post. That way it will make it easier for me to reply to you. Thanks in advance, Muskar2. Rewards Template I think that's a good idea. I almost started making a Rewards template myself when I saw the nice format you came up with. The thing about template parsing extensions is that this wiki doesn't have them installed. What I found is that if you have a condition, you basically need to just use the simple } and } respectively. Named variables are nice for inserting optional clauses. See the optional flags I put for } and } as examples. : --Statueofmike (talk) 04:35, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :: In the Merchant's_Request#Sub_event_1-event I edited, I came across the need of having multiple rewards; Both crewmembers and rewards. I started phrasing it: :: "You receive X''' and loot a '''Y amount of Z'." :: e.g.: :: "You receive '''1 'human crewmember and loot a '''medium amount of scrap and a weapon." :: I haven't identified larger rewards yet, but they could be possible, so the question is how to go about this in a way where the template is flexible and easy to use, while the output is useful and easy-to-understand. I might have time to think about it later today. :: EDIT: Also, I rephrased the rewards, since I want them to be descriptive and intuitive without going to the link. "Standard", "Stuff" (even though it's only used a very few times other than surrenders) and "Drone" doesn't say much about what it actually is, so I think "scrap and resources", "scrap and resources" and "scrap and a Drone" seemed more descriptive. What do you think? --Muskar2 (talk) 15:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: We can do this pretty easily. The way I set it up right now is to say "Receive [ of ] and a an", where ... are optional parts. ::: The same way that weapons and augments are optional, you can make another entry for new crew or whatever else you want. The order can also be rearranged if you want to list the " of " at the end. If you want me to do it, just give me an example and I'll put it together. --Statueofmike (talk) 03:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::: I'm sorry but I don't understand how you're saying it's going to work. I wish I was, since I'm a programmer by profession. So, in theory, this template-programming-thing should be easy for me, but I still have trouble even understanding the syntax of the if-statement and it frustrates me. :::: Anyway, I think this template is quite complex. I think the first 2 parameters should be the and . If they're not both specified, nothing should be shown in terms of normal rewards. Then comes the additional rewards. I also want these to get automatic links and possibly categories. The possibilities I know are (opt is short for optional): ::::* Weapon: (otherwise a random one) ::::* Augment: (otherwise a random one) ::::* Drone: (otherwise a random one) ::::* Crew: ::::** If no amount is specified: assume 1 ::::** If no race is specified: assume random ::::** If no name is specified: exclude it from the text) ::::* Hull repair: (Should possibly be a template by itself, linked with hull damage) ::::* Reveal Map ::::* Delay the Rebels: :::: The output should be something like: ::::* You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources and 1''' Human crew member named '''Dr. Jones. ::::* You receive the Healing Burst weapon and the rebels are delayed for 2''' turns. ::::* You receive a '''random amount of scrap, your ship is repaired for 5''' hull damage and your map is revealed. :::: This makes some pretty complex coding, especially if only the normal if-statement is available here. Do you still have an idea of how we could do this? --Muskar2 (talk) 22:32, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Other than placing "and" before the final type of reward, this is what I've already done. As an easy hack, I instead put commas between the different loot categories so we don't have to identify which is the final one. (We also don't have arrays or list objects available to us, those require more mediaparser plugins.) I'll update the text and add options for Drone, Crew, Hull repair, Reveal map, and Delay the Rebels. --Statueofmike (talk) 02:20, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Now I remember why I was listing unnamed parameters first. With the limitations of our wiki, it's basically just much easier to list the ____Loot first, and it's a pain checking punctuation when multiple named parameters are used. :: = :: = :: = : Where this is a difficult case that should mess up: :: = :I don't know if any of these cases really happen. All I remember are receiving some regular '''loot plus one special thing. We can make a template account for these special cases and do the correct punctuation, but it might not be worth the trouble if they're only needed once or twice. --Statueofmike (talk) 03:02, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :: As you can see in the Template:Locations I started doing formatting to make it easier to comprehend the code. This way it matters less how hard it is to write the code. :: Also, I myself have identified several of those special cases, and I think that if we don't support them in the template, we should at least make the template compatible with adding special cases in the end manually. The most I've seen is 5 rewards happening at once in the bottom of the Legendary thief KazaaakplethKilik Random Event: Normal rewards, a random augment, a crew member, unlocking a ship and adding a quest marker to the map. I'm not sure I want it presented in the way I did there, but I think it should be compatible with making all rewards stand on one line, instead of needing to make additional subbullets to make them fit. :: Personally I think we should just make it automated. Anyway, great work on that Rewards template so far, I'll look into how you did it and try to expand it to what I've seen needs for. :: Another thing: I personally don't think it should say "Standard" loot, especially because there's also a Reward Type called "Stuff" and it's not really intuitive to newcomers to understand what that is. Therefore I think we should make pre-made options like Standard=medium and then converting that to descriptive text like scrap and resources. If you want to discuss the output further then maybe we should do it on the Meta:Event Conventions-page I made? --Muskar2 (talk) 10:03, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Good ideas. I like your use of comments to clean up the formatting of Template:Locations. I'll use that the next time I make a change to the messy ones. I'll have another crack at the Template:Rewards soon. --Statueofmike (talk) Categories A nice thing about standardizing a process with templates is that you can automatically group pages into categories. I don't know how to decide when a category is necessary or if it will be used, but so far I've taken the approach that it won't hurt to create categories as long as they are clearly defined and someone might want to use them in the future. An example of a category related to Rewards might be "Ways to get weapons" or "Ways to get Augments". So my question to you is: should we make category pages like this through Template:Rewards? :I think that's a great idea. I might have some time to look into it tonight (~18:00 GMT). --Muskar2 (talk) 14:44, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Conventions Have you seen any kind of guidelines on the wiki about formatting or page conventions? For example, I saw some new event pages you created for events specific to a particular beacon. What most of the Random Events pages have done in cases that span multiple beacons is to throw it all in one page. Your approach is closer to the structure of the game's programmed event objects, so in some ways is better organized than the current trend. On the other hand, it may be organizationally easier with the current method. We should have to place to discuss these things with other people. : Nope I haven't seen any guidelines here. I agree that in many cases, it's best to keep associated pages in one file, to avoid confusion and make it easier to comprehend, instead of navigating around a ton of associated links. Some event-lists, however, are reused in several random events, and I find that those shouldn't be "hardcoded" (written directly) into each associated event. Especially not if the event-list is of medium to large complexity. That could lead to unnecessary maintainance needs in the future. : And yes, I agree that we should have somewhere to discuss these things. --Muskar2 (talk) 14:41, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :: I started the page Meta:Event Conventions. I think we should discuss how we think the layout should be setup, and why, there. --Muskar2 (talk) 15:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Meta and Conventions How about a general Meta:Conventions page? I find myself using my profile and your profile to conveniently access the meta pages and templates. We could probably use a more official way to refer to them, so people unfamiliar with your profile can find them more easily. Is the Category:Templates hierarchy enough for this? I feel like a proper Meta page would be better, though it would take more maintenance. I recently found the Category:Templates category which is supposed to organize all templates. (e.g. through sub-category Category:Article management templates. This hierarchy serves a related purpose, but doesn't make it easy to find a particular template. --Statueofmike (talk) 02:12, December 2, 2012 (UTC) : Sure, we could make that. What other conventions have you stumbled upon thus far? About templates, I think the Category:Templates page is fine, since I think it's the minority that are interested in editing the templates. A list of them, to see which ones are available sounds usable enough to me, though. : Generally, I think a lot of information on this wiki could be better organized as it is now. E.g I think the Random Events page should somehow be merged with the Category:Random Events. It would keep the list up to date, and instead of listing events by categories there could just be links to the different kinds of categories of events, like e.g. Category:Ship Unlocking Events, Category:Out of Fuel Events etc. That way all events would be more linked together. The downside is that people won't be able to post regular user-friendly comments there. They have to use the talk page. Generally though, I see no real need for comments on a page that large and important. If people want to discuss something about the page, I think they should be taking the effort to learn to use the talk pages. : If you feel the Category:Templates page isn't enough, I won't stop you from making a Meta page. If you do, I suggest you link to the Category:Templates page though. Looking at the page I can see there's some weird auto-categorizing thing that makes it hard to see which templates are actually there. Is that the reason you want to make another page? Either way, I think it should be possible to make a customized version of that, using clever custom categorizing of the templates and making the page about it link to those categories, just like I suggested for the Random Events, above. -- Muskar2 (talk) 17:05, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Requests Scrap info Would be nice if we could add all the sell value of weapons, drones and augments, as well as the cost of augments. just asking for a bit of help as I don't know all of them. Thanks. Kitty (^_~) 05:45, December 6, 2012 (UTC) : You can find them in the data.dat file. I would love to help but I usually only edit the wiki when I play FTL and come by the stuff in the wiki, or when someone edited something incorrect or unverified into a page I previously edited. --Muskar2 (talk) 09:56, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Achievements on the front page I think we need to add an achievements link to the nagivation thing on the homepage --Daytimefrogger (talk) 16:00, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Good suggestion. I'll take a look at it. :- Also, remember to add the signature to your post by adding the four tildes (~~~~) to the end of your post, or pressing the signature button. --Muskar2 (talk) 17:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Greetings from EBlaise Thanks for the greeting. The only help i need is to be corrected mercylessly if one of my contributions is wrong, and i've been thinking about making/adding a subpage about crew combat/damage values regarding the crew via suffocation, fires, melee combat, ship weapons, tho as i'm not exactly great in the field of IT i can't dig the game files for the exact values of some of these, and can rely only on empirical evidence from playing the game (some of this i've already added to other pages that relate to it, like the weapons page, the fact that every 1 point of weapon damage does 15 damage to a crewman), if someone could share data on other damage values regarding this topic i'd appreciate it. EBlaise (talk) 20:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) -- Hey again! Do you know where the best place to chat about FTL is on this site? The content pages aren't all that active but the forums are even less active! Thereaverofdarkness (talk) 04:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : Hey Thereaverofdarkness. : I don't know if there's any good places here on the site. The most activity I've seen is in the comments of the Weapons, Ships and Enemy Ships pages. : You might want to check out the official forums though: http://www.ftlgame.com/forum/. -- Kind regards, Muskar2 (talk) 16:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Strategy Page I think we need a general strategy page. For example, general rules about strengths and weaknesses of each weapon, and especially weapon combinations. Beam + ion weapons are great. However, Anti-bio beam + ion = fail, because then you can't fight drone ships. This info could be organized by different weapon combinations, for example, each major "punishing" weapon, paired with "shield demolition" options for each. For another example, a couple ideal ship+loadout setups for each enemy ship type, and explanations (as needed) if a recommended ship+loadout doesn't work with other enemies. For another example, ideal loadouts (balanced for all possible enemies) for each ship type, and typical paths to get there (as the ship gets more power and resources). Sbreslin (talk) 17:25, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Joined, FTL Wiki Navigation Hi Muskar2, thanks for inviting me to create an account. I just got this game this week, and have used this wiki a couple times. one thing i noted - it's not easy to find the augmentations section from the header links. the only obvious way i've found is the Augmentation link in the navigation section from this link http://ftl.wikia.com/wiki/FTL:_Faster_Than_Light_Wiki but the main link in the header on all pages goes to http://ftl.wikia.com/wiki/FTL:_Faster_Than_Light, and the header doesn't have an augmentation link itself. Shawnathan007 (talk) 16:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC)shawnathan007 : Hey Shawnathan007, thanks for your message. : You're right. I also think there should be more pages that were accessible from the navigation bar. However, it's not possible to add more options, except if they're put into sub-menus (like the Ships one, where more options are revealed when you hover your mouse of it). So in order to do this we need to figure out a way to organize the links so it's intuitive. That's where I'm stuck at the moment. : Some pages I think needs to be added are Rewards, Augmentations, (to be made) strategy pages, and perhaps a few pages that need some help on (a spotlight kind-of-thing). : If you have some ideas, you're welcome to post them on the MediaWiki talk:Wiki-navigation-page, preferably, or here. -- Kind regards, Muskar2 (talk) 21:19, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Guides Hi! I've started up to writing some guides to make others life easier, i've started with system and a lengthier explanation about ther uses, and how to make the most out of them. http://ftl.wikia.com/wiki/Systems_Guide_and_Tactics. I've been sticking to the systems themselves as much as i could (like no weapon by weapon guide for the weapon control system, just a general guide for it), and i'll add other related guides as soon as i'm able, but it's a bit hard to tackle these solo so i've thought i'd notify you about these, and maybe the guides tab can be added to the navigation bar as there're finally some guides to link to :D Regards. EBlaise (talk) 16:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Regarding data.dat file Hi Muskar, I saw something you posted on enemy ship page that some ships can have FIVE shields. You found this out by poking through the data.dat file. Did you notice any other ships with systems over 8 or beyond players' limit? I recently fought a slug ship with NINE in weapons. Almost uploaded a screen capture but did not want to register with the site (I value my privacy). I'm guess some ships can have 9 or 10 in weapons, drone control and engines. Reactor power might also exceed what players can have. Thanks, Call me, Mr. Privacy